A vital part of the mission of research scientist and health science administrators is to maintain and enlarge the scientific expertise of individuals within the NIH and its Institutes. The Division of Intramural Research provides unique opportunities to members of the extramural staff allowing them to participate in laboratory and clinical research. It offers opportunities for researcher by taking advantage of the investigative expertise of clinical investigators in the areas of Reproductive and Adult Endocrinology, Developmental Endocrinology and Human Genetics, and Obstetrics and Perinatal Research. The laboratory investigative experiences cover the gambit of experiences from physical and structural biology to research on cognition and behavior in non-human primates. This research focuses on advances relevant to Developmental and Reproductive Biology and aim at their ultimate application to the study of human disease and health.